


Pudding and a Movie

by starlitpurple



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane learns more about life on Earth while he and his companions house-sit for Ashley's parents. Written for a Livejournal meme. Andros/Ashley/Zhane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudding and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom/gifts).



> This is my second reply to a Livejournal meme I did in September. This one was for Phantom Rogue, who asked for Andros and Ashley, and Zhane too, if I was up to it. So, I give you this! It's a bit longer than the last, and my favorite of the two I did for the meme. I hope you enjoy! Andros/Ashley/Zhane. Don't own 'em!

Pudding and a Movie  
by Starlit Purple

House-sitting wasn't all it was cracked up to be, Zhane had decided. Maybe it was the planet, or that it was for Ashley's parents, or all the chores that were suddenly thrown on them...or just because it was Ashley's parents' house.

It wasn't that staying somewhere other than the Megaship wasn't appealing, he'd been craving to be home on KO-35 with the two he loved most in the world for a while. But they were still working on trade negotiations with one of the nearby planets, and they did have a couple of days before the next meeting. And Ashley's parents had asked them nicely...

He sighed as he plopped himself down on the couch. Ashley was still tinkering around in the kitchen, Andros trying to help, but mostly getting in the way. Zhane had left, telling them he'd be in the living room the third time he'd shifted out of Ashley's way—this time, so she could get to the cupboard.

He'd only been in Ashley's old home a small handful of times, and most of those hadn't been long visits. He still wasn't exactly comfortable there, like Andros was now. It wasn't home. Andros had gotten used to it just after the two of them had gotten together, when her family had invited him to their movie nights—which Ashley had told them was one of their weekly traditions. Of course, Andros' visits had become more plentiful after the first month or so...

A squeal came from the kitchen, just before Ashley reprimanded Andros, and walked—a bit faster than normal—into the living room. She was carrying a big bowl with something tan colored in it that Zhane had never seen before. Andros followed behind her with three spoons in his hand.

He scooted to one end of the couch to make room for them, and Andros took the other end, while Ashley sat between them with the bowl in her lap. Andros handed her two spoons, and she passed one to Zhane.

"Here—try it," she insisted, eyes glowing. She held out the bowl to him and he frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's pudding," Andros answered from Ashley's other side.

" _Butterscotch_ pudding," Ashley added. "Mine and Jeff's favorite."

Andros poked Ashley's side and she jumped as Zhane was getting a spoonful to taste. "Mine too."

Ashley laughed. "It's the only kind you've had!"

Zhane was helping himself to his second spoonful when Ashley poked his side, grinning. "So, do you like it?"

"Nah, I'm trying to see if a second taste will be better." He took a bite, and then dunked his spoon in again. "Or a third..." he said, grinning at her.

Ashley laughed and shook her head, swatting him playfully, before handing him the bowl and turning to Andros. "You get the lights, I'll get the movie?"

"Sure," he replied, but Zhane could see the smirk on his face. He knew what he was going to do. And sure enough, before Ashley had stood up, the lights flicked out.

"Alright, smarty," she uttered, shoving him playfully as she passed. "Good thing I still know my way around this place."

Andros slid over next to Zhane and dipped his spoon into the bowl. "What's wrong?" he asked, after savoring his first bite. His voice was low enough that Ashley couldn't hear, otherwise Zhane would have shared a look with her. Either Andros was being very observant, or he was being very obvious.

He sighed inaudibly. "That noticeable?"

Andros shrugged. "I noticed."

That noticeable.

"So what is it?" Andros asked, lips lightly brushing his temple.

Zhane let his spoon settle into the pudding and turned more toward Andros. More to be able to *see* him, than anything else. "I..." he started. And then he paused. How was he supposed to explain this?

"It's," he shrugged, waving his hand at the room, "uncomfortable here. For me." Andros frowned, and Zhane continued before he could interrupt. "It's not— I've just never actually stayed in a house on Earth. It's weird for me. I'm worried I'm going to break something because I don't know how it works or what it does."

"It's not much different from KO-35," came Ashley's voice from his left as she propped herself on the armrest beside him. "And if you're curious about something, or what it does, just *ask* me. I don't mind. Besides, how many times have you guys had to explain things about KO-35 to me?" She wrapped him in a hug, squeezing him lightly, and he grinned up at her.

"Was I really that obvious?"

She giggled at him. "Yes. Now scoot over so I can snuggle you more properly."

He threw a glance at Andros, who mumbled something about musical chairs, before grabbing the bowl from Zhane's lap and scooting down some more.

"Hey," Zhane pouted at Andros as he slid over against him. Ashley ruined it though, by sitting down and squishing him with a bear hug—which he had to reciprocate, of course. And moments later, he had the bowl of pudding once more, so Ashley could reach it too. He liked being in the middle.

"Oh, Andros? Can you hand me the remotes?" Ashley asked, barely lifting her head off Zhane's shoulder. "I think they're over there by you."

This time, he picked them up by hand, passing them to Zhane, who handed them over to Ashley. She pressed play, and previews for several different movies started playing. She leaned forward to sit the remotes on the coffee table, and then snuggled back into Zhane. "Now for some pudding," she declared, dunking her spoon in for her first bite of the night.

Zhane laughed, remembering the time they'd all gone to the theater in town. "I thought it was supposed to be _popcorn_ and a movie?"

Ashley giggled. "Well, Mom and Dad are out of popcorn, and we usually have pudding on movie nights."

He laughed, looking at Andros in amusement. "No wonder you like it so much."

He only smirked as he leaned in, stealing Zhane's next spoonful—which was hovering inches from Zhane's mouth, and then stealing a kiss as the movie started.

His eyes were drawn to the screen as Andros pulled away and sidled in closer, putting his arm behind them and slightly leaning into Zhane.

He smiled contentedly, leaning his head on Andros's shoulder. With Ashley snuggled up on one side and Andros's arm around them both, he couldn't think of a better place to be.


End file.
